Jaitis
'''Jaitis' is a Redguard Half-God, he is the son of Tu'whacca. Backstory Jaitis hails from a small desert tribe in Hammerfell. This tribe, from the outside, could be mistaken for a cult obsessed with death. However, all they did was hold gatherings when someone in the tribe died, and it was often more grand than other celebrations they held. The tribe itself is not that nomadic, they move from time to time to let the land renew itself but never stray too far from their original founding site. Jaitis rose rapidly to a position of relative power in his tribe, simply for being the child of Tu'whacca and having the power to safely guide departed souls to the Far Shores. This didn't come without training, though. The elders were hard on Jaitis, but not without reason. One mistake could send a soul astray or worse; give it undeath. As such, Jaitis displays excellent levels of discipline and self-control. Once Jaitis turned 25, he left his tribe at the elder's request. Jaitis suspected the elders thought he was going to soon have complete control over his tribe, he was well loved by the other members of his tribe. His suspicions were confirmed when he was approached by the eldest of them. She had asked Jaitis to leave the tribe, as his existence was starting to upset the balance of power the elders maintained. Jaitis agreed to leave, but not before the elder insisted he take plenty of supplies to last him for quite a while. Jaitis has since returned to Hammerfell, leading resistance efforts in Rihad. Equipment Jaitis is armed with an Ebony Shield and Sword, which he uses as his main weapons in combat. He also has pouches he uses to store small items in, as well as a potion holster for easy access to the potions he may need in combat. Abilties As the child of Tu'whacca, Jaitis has powers and abilities that he inherits from his godly parent. The Keeper is an ability that allows Jaitis to store souls in his sword and give his other abilities enhanced effects. Tu'whacca's Angst and Soulstorm benefit directly from The Keeper. Soulstorm is a power that discharge all the stored souls in Jaitis in an area of effect attack centred on Jaitis. Tu'whacca's Angst is a passive ability that enhances Jaitis' damage against Necromancers and the Undead. His last power, The Guide, allows him to force souls to their afterlife, making sure stubborn souls clinging to life do not posses something, or freeing them from the control of a Necromancer. This does not work on Lichs, Vampires, or any other self-inflicted Undeath condition. Jaitis is also skilled with some Restoration and Destruction, able to cast Healing Hands, Close Wounds, Fireball, Ice Spike, Lightning Bolt, and Flames. Personality Jaitis can be fairly laid back, but is sympathetic to the plights of strangers. He will often offer his services to help those in need. Jaitis also despises Necromancers and the undead. He's been raised on the belief that Necromancers are evil incarnate, bent on desecrating the dead and denying them any form of freedom and rest that comes with dying. Trivia *Despite his potentially intimidating appearance, Jaitis is a rather caring person. *For someone who likes to work for free, Jaitis unusually has a fair amount of gold on his person. Category:Males Category:Half-Gods of Tamriel Category:Redguards Category:One-Handed Warriors Category:Characters